Diskussion:Padmé Amidala
Anreden in Einleitung Ich muss das jetzt auch mal zur Diskussion bringen: Ist es wirklich nötig, dass man in der Einleitung von Padmé ihre ganzen Namensvarianten nennt? Ihre Exzellenz, Eure Hoheit, Königin Amidala von Naboo, usw. sind alltypische Anreden, die auch auf jede andere Königinen/Königen passen würden. In meinen Augen ist das nicht nennenswert, überhaupt nicht. Wir tun ja auch nicht Wookieetreiber beim Han-Solo-Artikel fetten, nur weil Leia, das als Anrede verwendete. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass wir das nicht tun. Nicht einmal als Redirect wäre das zu gebrauchen, da es einfach zu allgemein ist. Was sagt ihr dazu...? Gruß Little Ani 21:34, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) Hm...Du hast recht das das unnötig ist (Commander Cody 13:16, 2. Mär 2007 (CET)) Ich finde es eigendlich ganz interissant zu wissen. Aber warum heißt sie Padmé Naberrie und Padmé Amidala? :Bitte unterschreibe deine Beiträge immer, indem du vier Tilden (~~~~) hinter deinen Beitrag setzt. Das mit Amidala steht auch im Artikel... Naberrie ist ihr Familienname und Amidala ist ihr Name während ihrer Amtszeit als Königin von Naboo. Den Namen Amidala trug sie allerdings noch, als sie schon längst keine Königin mehr war. Gruß Little Ani Admin 10:24, 11. Apr 2007 (CEST) Oh, okey, das habe ich dann wohl überlesen. Auf meiner Diskussionsseite kann man einen Dampfbetriebenen R2-D2 (=R2-S2) sehen. Gruß Darth Nihilus 09:26, 12. Apr 2007 müsste padme dann nicht auch später "padme skywalker" heißen? 84.61.77.0 18:41, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Nein, zumindest wird sie in keiner (von mir besitzenden^^) offizellen Quelle Padmé Skywalker genannt. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:49, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) Um das Thema "Amidala-Naberrie" nochmal aufzugreifen, ich bin der Meinung, sie sollte im Artikel mit Amidala bezeichnet werden. Das war schließlich nicht nur ein "Pseudonym" während ihrer Amtszeit als Königin, sondern ein Name, den sie komplett übernahm und auch während ihrer Zeit als Senatorin behielt. Sie wird auch in Episode II noch so bezeichnet, zuerst im Lauftext und auch von vielen so angeredet, z.B. Yoda: Senatorin Amidala, Eure Tragödie auf der Landeplattform, schrecklich. Eigentlich alle reden sie später so an, sowohl öffentlich als auch privat, das ist wohl ein ausreichender Beleg dafür, dass sie diesen Namen als ihren eigenen übernahm und nicht nur kurzzeitig trug. Sie wurde zwar unter dem Namen "Naberrie" geboren, aber "Amidala" war ihr letzter Name und bei anderen Artikeln verwenden wir auch den zuletzt getragenen Namen der Person (siehe Mara Jade Skywalker oder Leia Organa Solo), nicht den Geburtsnamen. Fordo Ka'ra 20:31, 4. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Nachdem ich mich während meiner Recherche über den Artikel eingehend mit Padmé befasst habe, kann ich dir eigentlich zustimmen und ebenfalls für eine Verschiebung zum Lemma „Padmé Amidala“ plädieren. Als dieses Thema das erste Mal angesprochen wurde, war ich skeptisch, aber mittlerweile halte ich auch für sinnvoll. Gruß Little Ani Admin 14:01, 12. Mär. 2008 (CET) Lesenswert Kandidatur Mai 2007 * : Also ich hab den Artikel hier mal vorgeschlagen, da er sehr ausführlich ist und gute Bilder enthalten sind. Auch sind einige weitere Informationen über sie im Artikel. Meister Yoda 16:55, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) PS: Macht es was, dass da nen Spoiler ist? * : Mir gefällt der Artikel auch. Und ich denke nicht, dass Spoiler stören. Bel Iblis 21:49, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Ja, der Artikel ist auf jede Fall lesenswert. Sehr interessant, aber teilweise noch ein bischen unverständlich vormuliert. Das sollte noch verbessert werden. --Anakin 01:00, 5. Mai 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde den auch sehr gut, daher Pro. Gruß Boba 14:53, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Der ist spitze.Vos 16:01, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) * :Gut geschrieben gut zu lesen Pro Jango 16:04, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Mit 6 Fürstimmen und keiner Gegenstimme, hat es Padme geschafft und kann sich von nun an über ein kleines Häkchen freuen Gruß Boba 00:06, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hä? Wie geht das auf diesem einen Bild, dass sie im imperialen Palast in Theed ist? Sie war da doch schon tot. :Du meinst sicher das Bild bei der Spoilerwarnung, da ist Padme nicht wie du wahrscheinlich denkst, die Frau mit dem Kind, sondern Padme ist auf dem großem Gemälde im Hintergund Jango 17:51, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hä, die zweite Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie bei Episode I erst 14 ist. Ist aber so. In der Episode I:Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie wird gesagt dass sie erst 14 ist. ich weiß, sieht nicht so aus, es ist aber so. --Bel Iblis 14:43, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja das ist schon comisch, aber ist so. Hätte die mal eine Jüngere Schauspielerin nehmen müssen. Weil Natalie Portman (die Schauspielerin) ist während des Filmes schon 18. --Der Heilige Klingone 15:03, 31. Mai 2007 (CEST) Exzellent-Kandidatur Mai 2008 (bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 10. Mai bis zum 24. Mai * : Ich sehe nix, was gegen exzellent spricht. Der Artikel ist vollständig, in guter Sprache geschrieben und mit guten Bildern und Zitaten ergänzt. Daher verdient er das Sternchen am rechten, oberen Rand. Darth Mauls Klon ~ Diskussion 21:12, 10. Mai 2008 (CEST) * : Dem stimme ich zu, ein schöner Artikel!--Opi-Wann Knobi (Senat) 17:12, 12. Mai 2008 (CEST) * : Super Artikel, was für ein Riesending Ani da auf die Beine gestellt hat. 09:35, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) * : Sehr eindurcksvoller Artikel mit einer unglaublichen Zahl an Informationen. Ganz klar Exzellent. Thor 14:33, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) * :--Benji321 15:35, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) * : Dieser sehr gut verfasste Artikel bietet eine tolle Übersicht über das Leben von Padmé; auf jeden Fall exzellent! – Andro ''Empfang'' 14:00, 18. Mai 2008 (CEST) * : Exellenter Artikel. Riesen lob.--Jedimeister Kenobi 17:01, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Stimmte ungültig, noch keine 50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum. Thor 17:04, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) * :exellent geschrieben.--Jedimeister Kenobi 15:05, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Ungültig sihe oben --15:07, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Nach einer Menge Spam- und Spaßedits sind es jetzt genau 50.. oh welch Wunder, wieso arbeiten wir anderen nur für unsere Edits...? Thor 16:06, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Böse Absicht zu unterstellen, schürt nur Unmut und Streit. Das muss nicht sein. Hauptsache er ist keine Sockenpuppe, und das ist ja der Hauptgrund, warum es diese Regel gibt.--Little Ani 16:23, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::erneut Ungültig, da erst mit 100 Edits im Artikelnamensraum wahlberechtigt. (siehe hier) Thor 20:40, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist sehr gut geschrieben und aufgebaut. Aber im August kommt The Clone Wars,von da kann man noch etwas Information nehmen. --DHK 17:32, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) : Das kannst du doch nicht ernsthaft als Contraargument vorweisen. Du hast selbst geschrieben Clone Wars kommt im August und derzeitig ist Mai, also wie sollen denn Informationen ergänzt werden, die noch nicht erschienen sind? Jaina 18:45, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :: Dein Argument klingt eher nach . Thor 18:48, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Die Abstimmung endet am 24. also selbst dann ist noch nicht August und Clone Wars wird sicher nicht ergänzt sein.^^ Ich habe nicht vor hier jemanden dumm anzumachen, aber solch ein Contra kann man doch wohl nicht ernst nehmen und irgendwie finde ich es auch ungerecht gegenüber dem Autor. Jaina 18:57, 20. Mai 2008 (CEST) Mit 6 Pro-Stimmen und nur einem Kontra hat der Artikel die Wahl bestanden. Admiral Ackbar 13:10, 25. Mai 2008 (CEST) Double thumb|Königin Amidala während der Belagerung von [[Naboo, 32 VSY.]] Das steht im Artikel. Ist das nicht eigentlich ihr Double? --Juno 17:09, 8. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Hi Juno, das Double von Padmé ist Cordé, auf dem Foto befindet sich allerdings Padmé. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Was gibt's?]] 13:50, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Ich weiss, dass es Cordé ist, aber ich habe angenommen es wäre Cordé. --Juno 14:23, 24. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::32 VSY war Cordé noch nicht das Double von Padmé, ihr Double war Sabé. Das rote Kostüm wurde aber nur von Portman getragen, nicht von Knightley, also ist es so oder so Padmé, wollte das aber mal klarstellen...-- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 15:05, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) Amulett Wann gibt sie Obi-Wan den das Amulett? Als sie begraben wird hat sie es doch noch oder?--Coucassi 16:53, 23. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ja, da gibt sie es ihm dann, auf dem Sterbebett quasi.-- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)]] 15:07, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::...Und danach entscheidet er zusammen mit Yoda und Bail, dass man es mit ihr zur Ruhe legen sollte, deshalb hat sie es im Grab dabei. (EpII Roman) 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 15:48, 23. Dez. 2008 (CET) Königin In Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force steht, dass Padmé 32 und ein halbes Jahr VSY zur Königin wurde. Ein halbes Jahr vor der Invasion, während derer sie 14 war. Beim Eintritt ins Königsamt war sie noch 13 und nicht 14. Denn sie wurde ein Jahr vorher (demnach 33 1/2 VSY) zur Prinzessin und da war sie noch 12 - HoloNet News ("and then became Princess of Theed at age 12."). Steht irgendwo konkret, dass sie bereits 14 war, als sie zur Königin wurde, oder wurde das wegen der Jahreszahl so angegeben? Falls es nirgends steht, müssten die beiden Angaben im Artikel korrigiert werden, denn diesen zwei Quellen zufolge hatte sie wegen des halben Jahres jeweils ein jüngeres Alter, auch wenn es halt grob betrachtet die gleichen Jahreszahlen sind, weil ja net halbjährig gerechnet wird. -- [[User:Solleu Soleyis|''Sol]] [[User Talk:Solleu Soleyis|(catch me)'']] 02:43, 3. Jan. 2009 (CET)